grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fallofdawn
:D My first talk page Hey guys, this is FallofDawn. You can talk to me freely cause I'm always cheecking my wiki.(well maybe not cause too busy playing GC!=))) I can help you on your artwork. Just give me a scan copy and I'll do all the MS painting. Also, you can add improvement cause my PC doesn't have any photo editting program,Hayzzz..:| Anyways, just talk page me if ya need something. Also, you can ask Lordraeo-- Lordraeo cause he's the creator of GC Fan wiki...:D Wha!!! *bow* the true flavor of lire slurpy because i let my mom and dad taste my slurpy lire flavor they said it tasted like DULCE DE LECHE with more caramelized sugar well maybe they are right i thought lire was lemon lime?? and ronan was bubblegum lol Think Of A Skill Well Im Thinking The Second Job Of Murk i cant think anything but chi balls for Murk and its second job im having headaches can you help??? Anyways Lire's Flavor in slurpy isnt good RONAN RUSH IS GREAT!!! --Blake0108 12:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Proudly Filipino! Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Destiny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lordraeo (Talk) 12:45, 28 October 2009 LOCKING A PAGE!! How do you lock a page?:D Seriously. How?! FanFics FTW! I forgot about Jin and Mari :P, also Ronan's already the Deputy Head, mainly because it will lead to a super awesome twist at the end of the Fic... I just spoilt it kinda :( ~Shadowfang3000 Kyro and Samuel relationships Destiny doesn't like Kyro since Kyro doesn't like Lass, and she's just friends with Samuel since they are in the same dorm :D ~Shadowfang3000 You know, no matter how many times i check fan fictions I still have a bazillion typos, I'll probably put up a warning in the next chapter about that XD~Shadowfang3000 The next chapter's already finished but its going to be up after new year :P~Shadowfang3000 Type in Ladrington on the wikia's search bar and you'll understand :P~Shadowfang3000 The fanfic still going :P, I'm just having problems with my version of word at the moment so it'll be delayed >< Also, awesome KH reference with Ryanor, he looks epic :P~Shadowfang3000 Gratz on the new character sweet just saw you've got a new one............ --Lordraeo 18:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Art for my characters Ok well... we tried with tyrorik to do something... LOL. Anyways what if you just take my version and do your own of them.... use mine, I guess as a reference... but make it your style (i can't stand mine... doesn't look like anime just cartoon.... YOUR'S ARE SO MUCH BETTER!!! >< *jealous).... I'd be very very happy if you could do that for me. :) XD Lordraeo 05:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help me! Help me fallofdawn,can you answer this question? How can i change the name of my characters jobs? please answer it. Type the answer here: nickname hey,FallofDawn are you still playing GC?Can you give me your nickname so i can add you to friends.~Gabriel333,March 20,2010 Lol Art for my Character Have you seen the images that i Brought at this wikia,some Of them are Good and some of them are bad.Well im a kid and i'm a little Good at MS paint,Could you Draw one for me,Please~Gabriel333,april 24,2010 Happy Birthday (That was more then a month ago XP) Completely forgot XD Hope you had a good day ^^~Shadowfang3000 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Its been a long time since Ive touched this site, I had a job for awhile and got grounded a few times so I wasn't really available to do anything for the site and it kinda went.... into chaos. It wasn't organized at all and everyone was and still is for the most part just editing almost everything whether it theres or not, cept u sakura and shadowfang. Me and shadow came up with something new. You should check it out. Send me a message there if you're interested in helping.